Ace Storyteller
by SoffThePropp
Summary: Athena Cykes has always dreamt of being a rakugo performer, but as a woman her dream seems impossible. Until she gets taken in as an apprentice by Phoenix Wright, a master rakugo performer who wishes to change rakugo to fit the modern world. Rakugo AU.


"Simon, can't you do another story for me? Please?" Pleaded a young girl, about 10 years old. The young man that sat in front of her sighed.

"I just recited _Toki Soba_ for you Athena." But Athena kept insisting. "Fine, but this is the last one okay?" Athena nodded excitingly.

Athena loved nothing more but to listen to Rakugo and Simon's versions were her favorites. She would hear Rakugo almost every day since her mother owned a local theater where they both performed and trained. Athena could hear every small chuckle from every single one of the audience members, her mother would always say that her hearing was almost supernatural. Simon would perform often, much to Athena's delight, alongside his teacher the legendary Miles Edgeworth von Karma IX.

By the end of the story Athena laid on the floor with her hands on her cheeks. She sat up quickly and clapped as Simon finished the story.

"Wow! You're great Simon." She exclaimed. "I want to be a Rakugo performer just like you someday."

"Athena…" Simon expression got serious and Athena could hear his heart beating with unease. "You know Rakugo isn't for women."

"I know…" Athena looked down at the floor boards. "Bu-"

Before Athena could finish the question the two of them were interrupted by Athena's mom and Mr. Edgeworth coming into the room.

"It was great having you here today Mr. Edgeworth." Said Athena's mom and shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Cykes." Then Mr. Edgeworth turned his gaze to Simon. "Come on Blackquill, we're leaving."

"Yes Master." Simon got up and left with his teacher.

Athena was still looking down on the floor but then turned to her mother.

"Mom," Athena had a gloomy look on her face, "Why can't girls be rakugo performers?" Her mother stood still for a second a bit surprised by her daughter's question.

"Why not be a shamisen player instead? Then you can listen to rakugo all the time." She was clearly trying to avoid the subject. "Hey," Her mother seemed to have idea, "Why don't we go and practice some right now?"

Athena pouted her lips and shook her head. "No! I'm no good at it."

"That's why we should practice." Athena's mom went over and picked her up from the floor but Athena struggled. "Come on now Athena, don't be silly."

* * *

Athena gulped as she stared on the building in front of her. _It's so similar_. She felt the tears forming and quickly wiped them away. _Damn it… get yourself together Athena_. It had been seven years since the original building had burnt down with her mother still inside.

After that happened Athena was sent off to live with her aunt and uncle on the country. During that time some kind spirit medium had apparently channeled her mother's spirit to perfectly recreate her old theater. Athena only knew about it herself because her aunt had read about it in the newspaper.

Now that Athena was 19 she had decided to move back to her hometown, but she had no idea what she wanted to do. Her first thought had been to come here.

"Alright Athena," She shook herself to loosen up a bit and started walking towards the entrance, "You can do this!"

* * *

A/N:

This story mostly inspired by the anime Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu, but the plot is barely similar at all. I really recommend watching it though it's really good.

The story takes place in the early 2000s and in the Ace Attorney universe.

An important part of rakugo is changing your name and possibly inheriting the name of once master as you take their place. To make it a bit easier for myself I have decided to not keep it fully like that, apprentices don't change their name at all and someone who inherited a title only inherits the last name like with Edgeworth whose full title here is Miles Edgeworth von Karma IX, being the ninth person to inherent the von Karma title.

Anyway I hoped you like it, this is my first published fanfic. Please leave a review.


End file.
